eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rairei
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Attribution page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 12:37, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm 2SilverClaimers, another editor here. I see that you're the other editor who is active here. Won't you mind if I ask some help from you? Won't you mind to help me create a template for the image galleries like other wikias? I will really appreciate your help. Thanks. (I'm not forcing you to help me. It's alright if you refuse) 2SilverClaimers (talk) 12:39, June 3, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. By the way, where are you from? And don't forget to sign your messages with four tildes, like I'm doing. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 15:05, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Geez, sorry for the late reply. I'm from the Philippines. And, can you do screenshots for episodes and image galleries? I can't do them. I'll take care of the chapter covers. Hope it doesn't bother you. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 17:28, June 4, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. I'm not forcing you (I'm not Hiruma) to do screenshots. I'm only wondering if there's somebody around here who can do screenshots. Do what you wish,but don't overwork yourself. :) 2SilverClaimers (talk) 17:00, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Yo Rai! Miyanlove and I have been thinking about this for a while and I decided to include you in our thinking. First, we're discussing about the colors for each team for a template. I think that the color of the team's uniform will do, what about your opinion? Second, she also said that there are no active admins here and that this wiki should have one. She said that one of us should adopt this wiki. Who do you think should be it? I'm just asking your opinion for all of this. Reply to me on what your opinion is. 2SilverClaimers 13:16, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Ah, about being inactive for your preparation is not something to be sorry about. Anyway, one can adopt the wiki and just appoint the other one as an admin. Don't you think that could be fine? 2SilverClaimers 17:48, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Teams' Colour Hai there, Since we don't have forum yet, maybe discussion can be made here User blog:Miyanlove/Teams' Colour. MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:08, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rai, is it okay if I add you as an admin after you changed your username? That way, I'll be sure that you're the one. 12:42, June 10, 2014 (UTC)